Ten Little Criminalists
by Emily Elizabeth
Summary: CSI version of 'And Then There Were None'. No pairings yet...Please review!


Title: Ten Little Criminalists

Disclaimer: I don't own them, so please don't sue.

Rating: PG

Author's Note: This is a CSI version of 'And Then There Were None' by Agatha Christie, which was also published as 'Ten Little Indians'.  This chapter is just a preview to see if you guys like the idea: I'm going to write the whole story before I publish it, so you guys can get updates more frequently.  Also, I'm going to need a beta/consultant who is familiar with the book and movie (the original movie with Barry Fitzgerald, not the stupid one where they're in the desert or whatever).  You don't have to be an expert on it, you just need to have read the book and seen the movie. (If you haven't yet, and you want to, go for it.  They're both great.)  Email me at ChocolateFrogz@aol.com if you're interested.

~*~*~*~

A black-gloved hand picked up the pen and placed a piece of parchment on the table.  It scribbled a name on the top, and then began the body of the letter.

_You are cordially invited to attend a convention held at my home from Friday the 27th until Sunday the 29th.  You will spend the weekend in a relaxing atmosphere at my private estate among peers that share your forensic interests.  It is all-expenses paid, including food, travel costs, and accommodations.  You will be, after all, my guest.  You will fly to California, where a car will be waiting to take you to my private plane, which will then fly you across the water to my home.  You will be dropped off and the plane will return to the mainland, where it will remain until our time together has come to an end.  This weekend getaway has already been approved by your superiors, and I whole-heartedly hope you can attend.  Please meet at the North Las Vegas Airport, where your ticket will be waiting._

_Sincerely,_

_U.N Owen_

The letter was signed and nine identical one were made out, with different names on top of each.

Gilbert Grissom 

_Catherine Willows_

_Warrick Brown_

_Nicholas Stokes_

_Sara Sidle_

_Gregory Sanders_

_James Brass_

_Alexander Robbins_

_Archibald Johnson_

_Conrad Ecklie_

The hand reached up to scratch its face, and began to laugh menacingly.  This would definitely be an interesting weekend.

~*~*~

Gil Grissom parked his Chevy Tahoe in its usual spot and entered the Las Vegas Crime Lab, stopping briefly at the front desk.

"Any messages, Claire?" he asked the receptionist.

"Nope.  Just this letter.  It was here when I got in, and there's no return address," she said, handing him the envelope.

"Thank you," he said, and walked down the hall to his office.  When he reached his destination he sat down in his leather swivel chair and pulled the crisp sheet of parchment from the envelope, his eyes widening at the cryptic invitation.

~*~*~

Nick Stokes and Warrick Brown entered the parking lot simultaneously, got out of their Tahoes, and walked toward the door, chatting as they entered the Crime Lab.  They walked past the reception desk without stopping, but Claire halted them.

"Wait, guys.  You both have a letter," she said, and held out an envelope to each of the men. 

"Uh…thanks," Nick said, looking down at the unusual envelope, "No return address?"

"Nope.  Just like that.  Grissom got one, too, and there's some more here for the rest of you guys," she said, turning back to her work.

"Thanks," Warrick said, following Nick down the hall into the break room.  They both sat down and opened their letters, becoming intrigued at what they read.

~*~*~

A disgruntled Sara Sidle slammed the door to her Tahoe and pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head.  She entered the building and stopped quickly at the reception desk.

"Got anything for me?" she asked irritably, leaning on the counter.

"What's your problem?" Claire asked, looking up at the CSI.

"I'm tired," she said through clenched teeth.

"Whatever," Claire said with a roll of her eyes, handing her the envelope, "This is for you."

Sara grabbed the envelope and left without another word.  Entering the break room she tore it open and threw herself onto the couch, grunting at her co-workers who were still reading their own letters.  Her expression changed from annoyance to bewilderment as she read the handwritten letter.

~*~*~

Catherine Willows walked into the Crime Lab, her steps brisk.  Immediately her co-workers rushed up to her, waving thick pieces of parchment in her face.

"Did you get one of these, Cath?" Nick asked without preamble.

"I don't even know what is," she said, grabbing the letter.  Her eyes widened as she read.  She popped her head up and looked at each of her friends.

"Did you all get one of these?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah.  They were at the front desk this morning," Sara explained, holding her own envelope in the air.

"Warrick?" Catherine asked, and he nodded.

"Yep.  Me too.  And Grissom."

Catherine rushed up to the front desk.  "Claire, do you have anything for me?"  The red-haired receptionist nodded and handed her the envelope.

Catherine tore it open and quickly skimmed it, confirming that it was the same letter everyone else received.

"Claire, who else got one of these?" Catherine asked, wondering if the whole department had been given the strange invitation or if it was just the night shift team.

"Well, you guys and Mr. Grissom," she said as she picked up the rest of the stack and began reading off the names, "Greg Sanders, Archie Johnson, Det. Brass, and Mr. Ecklie."

"Did anyone talk to Grissom about this?"

"No, but I was just coming to see you guys about it," Grissom interrupted from behind, "Let's all go into the break room."

The four CSI's followed their boss and each took a seat, Sara and Nick on the couch, Warrick and Catherine at the table.

"I can see that you've already received your letters," Grissom began, and almost simultaneously everyone held their letters in the air, "I called Brass, and he said he hadn't gotten anything yet—"

"There's one waiting for him at the front desk," Sara interrupted with triumph, "And for Greg and Archie and Ecklie and the Doc."

"—but that the sheriff called him and told him to be expecting it," he said pointedly, looking at Sara.  She crossed her arms across her chest and Nick tried to stifle a laugh.

"Apparently this U.N Owen guy is very rich and very powerful, politically speaking, and he requested that we all be given time off to attend this," Grissom said, "And of course our friend the sheriff was more than happy to comply."

Warrick snorted and Catherine rolled her eyes.

"So," Grissom said, ignoring both, "We have no choice.  We have to go."

"But who's going to cover if we're all gone?" Nick asked.

"They're getting Days to cover, and they're also bringing in some interns.  It's only three days.  They'll survive."

Sara sighed audibly.  "What if we don't want to go?"

"Tough," Grissom replied, and Sara stared at him in disbelief, "So pack your bags; we're going to California."

~*~*~*~

A/N~ This chapter is much shorter than the others are going to be, but I didn't want them to get to the island in this chapter.  If you only review one chapter in this entire story, PLEASE review this one.  I don't have the rest of this written yet, and I won't post it till I do, but if no one's interested I won't waste my time.  I REALLY want to know what you think, and if you have any suggestions.  So, in case you didn't get the point, PLEASE REVIEW!!

~Emily


End file.
